<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in Paradise by YuyaFanX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567929">Life in Paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuyaFanX/pseuds/YuyaFanX'>YuyaFanX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two of the Same Breed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuyaFanX/pseuds/YuyaFanX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Scaramanga was persuaded to join the good fight, to join Bond on his adventures in defeating the criminals of the world? This is an AU that explores the newly created events of the classic era.<br/>- - -<br/>Bond has persuaded Scaramanga to give up his activities and stick to being an assassin. The gun-for-hire admires his new friend, and has become devoted to protecting him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Francisco Scaramanga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two of the Same Breed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is good to finally meet you, James Bond.”</p><p>The voice hit Bond as suddenly as it was, and he turned to meet the assassin he had been chasing. <em>Scaramanga</em>.</p><p>He stood proudly on the sand as he walked over, seemingly not wanting to kill him. <em>But why though?</em></p><p>He shook the spy’s hand. “I’m sure you know who I am.”</p><p>”Yes I do.” Bond made his attempt to not be impressed; the man’s coolness was incredible.</p><p>Scaramanga raised an eyebrow. “James, you seem concerned. Let me guess. You came here to kill me.”</p><p>”You guessed right through me, though that is no true feat.”</p><p>Scaramanga laughed. “James! How about we don’t kill each other yet! How about you come in my base, I’ll show you around, we’ll dine, and then we’ll talk business?”</p><p>”Sounds good.” Bond said grudgingly. This man was rather charming, and the sooner he got around to killing him, the better.</p><p>- - -</p><p>“How are you liking my island?” Scaramanga asked as he poured Bond a drink, the spy taking it.</p><p>”It’s rather magnificent.” Bond admitted. “You should be proud.”</p><p>”I am.” Scaramanga said. He grinned. “James, do you realise how similar we are?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>”We both use guns, we both kill people. We do things for our personal game. We’re romantic.”</p><p>“I guess we are.” Bond said. “What’s your point?”</p><p>Scaramanga put his own drink down. “I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out, Mr. Bond. I want you to join me on my quest.”</p><p>”Why should I? You’re an assassin, with no regard to anyone but yourself!”</p><p>Scaramanga’s eyebrows narrowed. “I won’t take no for an answer.”</p><p>”Neither will I.”</p><p>Their eyes met, and something came over Scaramanga. He looked away. “N-never mind.”</p><p>”We could use your talents.” Bond said. “You could work freely for MI6. I think that would be a nice deal for you.”</p><p>Scaramanga looked at his rival, and blushed slightly. “I don’t know, Mr Bond. I’m not used to doing... work like that. Not for a long time.”</p><p>Bond cleared his throat. “Scaramanga. You could still be an assassin. But you would also go on missions with MI6. Give you more of an opportunity to see the world. Not have to worry about people upping you.”</p><p>Scaramanga looked away, then back. “Well, Mr Bond. I accept your offer.”</p><p>The two shook hands, and blushed mildly. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>